Persocoms
wqo9hj.jpg A Persocom is a very advanced technology first made in Imperial Soul Tokyo, Japan by the descendant of a technological dynasty, Daken Yun when he was just 14 years old. Theses intricate computers were made to be human-like computers and come in three different types: Mobile, Laptop, and PC. They can be utilized as computers, of course, and can download software to search with and use the Internet, send messages via e-mail, call or receive calls, download freeware from the Internet, and download programs. Every Persocom must have their CPU or Operating System installed to be used at all, although this is usually installed before purchase; a Persocom without an O.S. would no different from a doll because they are incapable of movement or speech. A learning program is also a common software. Many different soft wares can be downloaded into a Persocom to mold their personality, habits, and knowledge, again, to make life much simpler. This is also because Persocoms are often bought as companions as well or employees. Choosing the right personality for a Persocom is an important choice for long time Persocom fans and newbies alike. All and all, they are supercomputer, human-shaped companions for better or more efficient living. ''Ears '' A Persocom's ears are the metal walls made around the plug in slots to keep them protected. These are perhaps the biggest difference between humans and Persocoms. There are multiple slots in a Persocom's ear to plug USB cords into, and is the main source of charging. ''Types '' There are three different types of Persocoms. The first and simplest Persocom is the Mobile Persocom, or Persocom smartphone. A Mobile Persocom is usually shaped as a creature with long, rabbit-like ears, or large, open ears. These can range in size from key-chain to decoration. They send emails and texts, along with doing basic calculations and keep records and notes. The second type is a Laptop Persocom, which is shaped like a human, however, it is pocket-sized for on the go. They can do anything a PC Persocom can, like sending emails, text messaging, taking/sending calls, downloading personalization software, and such. But manual labor, such as a job, isn't very good for them. A Desktop Persocom is built exactly like a human, however, a Desktop Persocom has large, metal ears. They can perform multiple tasks, just like humans can, and can even get jobs. They interact as they were taught to, either by a learning program or by personality software installed. They can easily be mistaken as humans if you aren't careful to take notice of their ears. While not a type, Persocoms can be custom-made by people that know how to build them and have the necessary resources to do so. Some people, have made Persocoms to take the place of or even resemble relatives or have made more than one custom-made Persocom while others, have made over twenty Persocoms. ''Charging'' Persocoms are electronics, so they must stay charged up in order to continue working properly. The most popular way is to take them out on long walks in direct solar energy. An alternative way to charge them is to plug them in directly. Category:Technology Category:A.I. Category:Yun Family